She's Gone
by Covert Affairs Intelligence
Summary: Prims gone, and only the cat remains. Will anyone be there to help Katniss when she needs it most?
1. Chapter 1

I picked the cat up after I threw things at her. I held her soft, furry body, and that's when I truly lost it.

The tears of anger at the cat had turned into my grievance for Prim.

I let out horrible sobbing noises, as my breath hitched at the back of my throat with each breath.

I didn't have my Mom, Prim, or Gale, or Peeta. I didn't have anyone, and with that realization the tears came more rapidly.

My breathing was now short and jagged, my lungs couldn't keep up.

I turned and sat on the floor against the cabinet when I felt my knees too weak to stand.

Time didn't seem to move when I was crying. It might have been many minutes or just a few.

More than likely the latter because tears still streamed down my face while I sobbed.

But sometime Haymitch knocked on the door that I had left open. "Everything okay in here?" He paused, I tried to quit making any noises that would give away my crying. It was too late though he came into the kitchen after not receiving an answer.

One look into his eyes and I cried harder. He came and sat beside me putting one hand on my shoulder. Removing the cat that I had been slightly squeezing.

I think I reached first, for the hug, but I'm not sure. Either way my head ended up buried in his chest. The faint smell of liquor remained but I knew he hadn't drank anything.

Once my head cleared some I heard the small "shh's" he was repeating matched with his hand on my back.

"She killed Prim," I squeaked once I could talk again.

"I know," he nodded against my shoulder, "and you killed her."

"I saw it though. I saw Prim. She was so close to me, just feet away. I could've done something. I-"

He cut my off by hooking my chin toward his face, "stop there is nothing that anyone could have done, and beating your self up isn't going to bring her back. Nothing will. The war is over, it's time to end the war inside yourself."

I nodded and my lip quivered. I refrained from letting further tears fall.

"Your a strong girl Katniss, and I've always favored you a little more, yet still been harder on you. We all have a breaking point and I'm pretty sure that point for you was long before now.

It will take a while but you'll get back on your feet. I'm always here if you need to have a drink."

I half heartedly smiled at that, "tempting offer."

He helped me off the floor, "How about first you help me find dinner?"

I nodded that was do able.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews are much appreciated, so if you have anything at all to say please feel free. Decided to continue this a little bit.

I sat in bed with the cat and stared at the wall. I had thought that sleep would come, but I felt even more alert now. I slowly eased myself into a laying position. It felt like hours later, although it was probably not, when sleep finally engulfed me.

 _She was staring right at me. Her hazel eyes piercing into mine, those innocent,youthful eyes. Everything that Prim had ever went through she had always had this optimistic grace about. No matter the difficult of the situation is was too young to comprehend the fullest of its consequences._

 _I shouted Prim, I remember, but I don't know what came after that. I don't remember at which moment I realized that those parachutes were actually bombs, I think it was before they hit._

 _Once the initially explosion knocked me back everything after that is blurry. All I could think about was Prim. Was a sweet little sister that only wanted to help people getting hurt. The people may not like my bold tactic, and if I could take back everyone I had killed I would, except Coin's._

 _They say you must know of ones history to prevent yourself of repeating it, you also must know history to have the chance to repeat it again. For some of the twisted people in the world they would love to see the worst, darkest history repeat itself._

 _"Katniss, Katniss" Prim called, I turned to the direction of the noise and saw, it. Its blazing red eyes, and figure three times as mine. No, no, no!_

"Ahhhhh" My scream echoed into the pitch black air in front of me. I sat straight up in bed as the sensation of sweat surrounded me, and my chest rattled from the ragged breaths. I reached my hand to the left, but there was no cat to be found.

I threw on a light house coat to go with my cotton lounge pants and t shirt. By the time I got into the foyer Haymitch stood in the open doorway. My forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Why are you up in the middle of the night?"

I saw him bite back a laugh, "Where do you think those screams travel too?" He shook his head. Further walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorr-"

"Wait," He interrupted as we met at the kitchen table to sit, "Don't apologize. I don't get much sleep either, and I didn't after the games were completely over for sure. If I wasn't prepared to get up at 3 am I would have shut my window."

"Well theres really nothing you can do, you should really try to sleep," I spoke up.

"I can be here though. Do you want to maybe tell me what that dream was about?"

I shivered and a set of goosebumps came up even though I was quite hot. I looked up at him, and for the first time in a long time felt myself as not a hard edged adult, but as a scarred young woman that was too young to face these impossible predicaments that were once called "the way of life." I slowly shook my head, no.

As if I couldn't control my own emotions I felt a set of tears coming. Placing my hand over my mouth and against my nose with my elbow on the table I willed myself not to cry. What was the point? Crying wouldn't fix anything.

"Is this about your sister?" Came the sympathetic voice from across the table.

At first I nodded, but the I shook my head, "It's, it's about ev-everything," My voice cracked.

I gritted my teeth to keep the tears from falling, but when Haymitch scooted to the seat next to me I couldn't help but to separate the space between us. I caught him off guard when my arms flung around his shoulders, but he soon recovered.

I didn't cry because there was no need. Even as the vulgar images of the horror I had faced flashed in my mind, I felt safe and oddly at peace. Haymitch was no Peeta, but he was strangely warm and the way his arms awkwardly encircled me, similar to my fathers, made me feel comfortable.

With us words weren't always needed, and thats how it was this night.


End file.
